One of a kind, chapter 1 part 1
by LER0
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and were told that you were now some kind of new revolutionary robot? This is only the beginning of a twisted conspiracy that takes place in a distant galaxy filled with sci-fi, comedy, adventure, and more. So stay tunned! :D Thanks


"I'M WHAT?!" He demanded from the chubby short man dressed in a white lab coat.  
"A-a robot, sir." The chubby man stuttered nervously.  
He only grabbed the overweight man by the collar of his lab coat and yanked him upward off his feet.  
"Say that to me one more time you tubby sack of meat! I wanna hear it come out of those fat lips just so I can smack em' off your dumb-ass face, YOU LIAR!" He screamed right in the poor man's face, nearly making him wet himself.  
"But sir! Y-you must calm down or you'll overheat your circuits!" The little man trembled.  
"What circuits?! What the hell are you talking about?!" He growled.  
"But-no! I'm not a Goddamn robot! I'm a human being!"  
"Just look at yourself!" The fat man cried.  
He roughly dropped the tiny man and immediately placed his hands out in front of himself to investigate, and sure enough...he really was a robot.  
"The hell?!" He spat out as he unfolded and folded his big metallic hands in amazement.  
"The outcome was very impressive, considering what we did." The chubby little man read over the clipboard in his hands while the robot observed himself, still greatly astounded.  
He was very tall, about seven feet tall with a very bulky and muscular body that was entirely made out of the strongest of metals, fiberglass, thousands of wires, and nearly 1000,000 volts of electricity.  
The tall robot felt all over his new body. "I don't understand!" He cried as he reached his face. But all that was there was just a helmet type head and a red screen for a visor.  
"MY FACE?! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FACE?!" He cried, frantically felling around his head.  
"Don't panic, you won't need a face. You talk through a set of vocal wires connected to your power line, which is your brain." The short fat man continued to flip through the pages on his clipboard while talking to the robot.  
"Where's the commander!?" The robot furiously turned his head from side to side to search the medical room.  
He then turned back to the little fat man who was still reading over his clipboard and yanked him forward onto his feet.  
"You better tell me where the hell I am and what's wrong with me or I swear to God, I'll beat the living *$#% out of you!"

Meanwhile in the spaceship's control room, Commander Darrin walked with as they discussed the previous 42 hours.  
"The enhancements are revolutionary, Commander!" The Doctor exclaimed with great enthusiasm.  
"Good good!" Commander Darrin replied. "It's a relief to know that the results went well."  
"Oh yes," adjusted his glasses. "Quite well indeed! All nine thousand and one of them!"  
The Commander suddenly stopped. "And one?" He turned his head to face .  
"Uhm, yes, well..." The doctor began breaking a sweat. "Turns out we actually had four new designs, rather than just three."  
"So you created only one of the fourth design?" The Commander questioned him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uh, yes." The Doctor starred at the Commander in await of his response.  
"Sir...?"  
"Very well then, ." Commander Darrin continued to walk down the confusing isles of controls and beeping colorful buttons.  
"Do what you must. But I have to ask, why?"  
"Well Commander, as you know, our company is mainly know to invent the newest and extraordinary of things. Such as the cloud turbine, the solar wear production, and just recently the human chemical hybrid."  
"Yes, yes. Go on." Commander Darrin listened carefully.  
"And, since we have the right tools we decided to do something so different and insane that I figured we should only make one because it's extremely dangerous and could kill the patient."  
"The patient? What patient?" The Commander looked at him.  
The Doctor stopped walking and grabbed the Commander by his shoulders to lean him in forward.  
"A human robot, Darrin!"  
The Commander didn't look very shocked or surprised. Only puzzled as he stared at the Doctor and asked "A cyborg?! This is what all your excitement is about?"  
grabbed his head and shook it back and forth.  
" NO NO NO! Commander, this is something entirely different! This is a huge leap in technology! This is-Doctor, just tell me what it is!" The Commander interrupted with annoyance in his voice.  
"This is a new turn on robotics! We have transferred the human mind into one of the robots, Commander!" As soon as the doctor finished his statement the Commander finally looked fairly interested.  
"Well doctor!" He smiled with excitement. "I think you've truly outdone yourself this time." Commander Darrin patted on the back.  
"Thank you Commander." The Doctor smiled smugly. " I live to please you, and you only."  
"Indeed! Now let's go see that human robot, shall we?"


End file.
